realms_infinitefandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi-hime
Usagi-hime (うさぐ姫) is the current ruler of Arisminia, and one of the few people who wield a legendary class power - Space Manipulation. Although commonly known as Usagi-hime, as she does not normally reveal her "real" name and face to her citizens, and wears a rabbit mask to conceal her identity, she occasionally introduces herself as Utatsuki Kotori (詩月 ☀ ことり), with friends and acquaintances. Personality Kotori enjoys displaying a variety of personalities at times, from a shy, well-mannered girl, an arrogant and bossy queen, to a sadistic and merciless stalker. When performing in formal occasions in front of citizens, she acts kind, mature and well-mannered, but behind her mask, she has rather a mischievous and playful character. With informal occasions, and sometimes even in formal gatherings, excluding greeting normal citizens of her own country, Kotori seems laidback, sociable, and hyperactive even to the point of annoying other people. Always seen with a smile on her face, she regularly conceals her worries, pain, depression and frustration with her cheerful mood and childish demeanor, pretending to not take insults seriously. Whenever Kotori feels sad, she teleports to her deceased master witch ____'s garden and cries underneath a tree, as no-one will be able to find her there. Sometimes if she is crying in front of her friends, she will normally create a portal to an empty space that fits her tears so perfectly, it's as if it were never there. Appearance Hair Kotori tends to stand regularly due to the range of colours in her hair, and her mainly energetic personality. Her tinted pink, blonde fringe is trimmed straight, with a bunch of overgrown strands to the left of her bangs clipped back as part of her face-framing side-bangs. Her overgrown strands are also dyed white. Kotori sports babydoll hime-cut sidelocks which fittingly frame her face. The majority of her locks, however, end at her waist, the top layer of it being orange, and the hair layered underneath, a pastel pink. For a finishing touch to her signature hairstyle, she possesses mini twintails which appear slightly longer than her fringe. She tends to dye her twintails contrasting colours, (e.g. dyeing the right bunch red, and the other blue) and uses wing-shaped ribbons to greater exagerrate differences between the two sides, as Kotori's right ribbon is pointing down, while the other is pointing up. Eyes Her right eye is naturally ash violet, with several bright yellow speckles visible throughout her black limbal ring. The yellow speckles are the result of her constant magic-draining, as an fairly unknown fact is that normally when magic users practice magic, a minuscule speck of another colour can be viewed in their eyes, although extremely hard to notice and disappears after the user finishes using magic. As Kotori constantly uses and drains her magic, it evidently lead to her yellow speckle becoming permanent over time, and more speckles being developed to create a permanent glitter of yellow spots on her limbal ring. Whenever she uses a significant amount of magical power in one attack, a glimpse of a yellow star is illustrated, which may be portrayed as a warning sign due to it only supposed to be appearing at life-threatening uses. Her left eye is of her fairy descent, and is a bright blue, and instead of yellow speckles, it is adorned with white spots, which are invisible in most cases as her limbal ring is white. Kotori often wears a yellow circle lens in her left eye with caution in order to hide her true species. Backstory Kotori was born into a traditional faery family, with a mother, father, like most, and an older sister by the name of Arethusa. Her mother and father were both pure gnomes (earth faeries), as was her older sister. Her very existence caused her family chaos as she was born a sylph, considered strange as both sides of her family were pure-blooded gnomes. This resulted in several arguments between her family and other faery families, some theories based on her mother having an affair, or switching children at birth. However, this wasn't the only reason for hate and suspicion towards Kotori. When Kotori was born, it was not only discovered she was a sylph, but it was speculated that she possessed many properties of a black-magic user, a witch. In the world of faery folk, witches are despised greatly and prohibited to enter the land of faes. A number of witches, even good, have been known to fall to the hands of faeries. Kotori's discrimination was due to her heterochromia iridius: one eye was not a colour that faeries naturally possessed. The natural eye colour of faeries are normally blue, green, brown, aqua, black, white, or occasionally, red. Witches were notably thought to have green, black, purple and pink (normally tinted red), pink and purple being colours exclusive only to witches. On top of that, Kotori's magic was not an elemental-type magic, but thought to be an ability related to black-magic. There were several other factors concerning her discrimination, but those were the main ones that caused gossip and rumours throughout the faery folk. Her original faery name has never been known, mainly due to the shame her family went under for even looking at her. As she was always left alone and scorned by everyone, even by her own family, she never received any comfort, apart from consoling herself with plush toys which her older sister had thrown out. Although she had such a harsh childhood, she tried her best not to cry and smile at people whenever they glanced at her, even though she was discriminated against. Unable to learn how use her powers along with other children, she regularly left the land of faes to a nearby forest. One day, while she was ve Powers & Abilities Space Manipulation (L) Although Space Manipulation is a Legendary classed power, it is the cause of her constant power draining and occasional collapsing. She uses it continuously to manage several three-dimensional spaces. Flight (N) Classed N Arisuminia & Three-Dimensional Spaces Quotes "Uhuuu~" "Usagi-hime desu~" "Usagi-hime will always be revived!" "Iya-desu" "Uhuuuuuuu~" "Usagi-hime~ Usagi-hime~ USAGI-HIME!"